A Thing that Kuroko Tetsuna Hate the Most
by tojourspur7
Summary: Ia benar-benar tak mau ambil pusing mengenai itu semua. Hal yang paling di bencinya dari semua efek-efek hawa keberadaannya yang tipis adalah ketika ia berulang tahun dan orang-orang terdekatnya malah melupakan itu


**_A Thing that Kuroko Tetsuna Hate the Most_**

 **Kurochin**

 ** _Summary:_**

Ia benar-benar tak mau ambil pusing mengenai itu semua. Entah itu dianggap hantu penunggu gedung olahraga , dimarahi karena dianggap merebut tempat duduk di bus atau pun kereta, juga dianggap memotong antrean di _Maji Burger_ , pada hal ia sudah duduk atau berdiri di sana duluan, ia bahkan tak memiliki seorang pun teman di kelas karena hawa keberadaannya yang tipis, tapi baginya itu semua bukanlah masalah. Hal yang paling di bencinya dari semua efek-efek hawa keberadaannya yang tipis adalah ketika ia berulang tahun dan orang-orang terdekatnya malah melupakan itu.

 ** _Disclaimer:_**

 _Kuroko no Basuke_ , Kise Ryota dan Kuroko Tetsuya, beserta karakter dalam _Kuroko no Basuke_ adalah karya dan karakter original Tadatoshi Fujimaki-sensei

Penulis tidak memperoleh keuntungan materiil apa pun dari karya fiksi ini

 ** _an:_**

Halo, semuanya! Lama tak berjumpa. Aku mohon maaf katena tidak membuat postingan apa pun beberapa tahun terakhir ini. Beberapa waktu yang lalu aku mengalami _writers block_ dan juga sibuk dengan tugas akhirku, aku mencoba untuk melakukan proyek terjemahan dengan menerjemahkan karya penulis lain ke dalam bahasa Indonesia tapi nampaknya aku kesulitan untuk memenuhi deadline, sehingga ketika aku selesai menerjemahkan proyek itu, sudah ada penulis lain yang telah selesai melakukannya, sehingga aku menghapus hasil terjemahanku. _By the way,_ cerita kali ini juga berdasarkan pengalaman seseorang yang kukenal, aku mendapat izin darinya untuk membuat cerita ini. Jika dalam kisah ini Kuroko mengalaminya selama tiga tahun, kenalanku mengalaminya selama lima tahun. Aku berharap temanku ini bisa menemukan kebahagiaannya.

 _Dia ada, namun di saat bersamaan dia tak ada._ _Eksistensi nya adalah sebuah fakta yang tak bisa dielak tapi itu pun tak lebih dari sebuah ilusi._

Kuroko Tetsuna, telah hidup selama 15 tahun dalam area abu-abu. Ia layaknya makhluk astral bagi orang-orang di sekitarnya, seolah ia berada dalam dimensi tersendiri walaupun ia sedang berada dalam sebuah ruangan yang sama dengan mereka, bahkan itu juga berlaku di lorong toilet yang sempit. Ini bukanlah yang pertama bagi Tetsuna mendengar gosip seputar dirinya beredar, kali ini bisikan-bisikan seperti "Kudengar, di gedung olahraga 1 ada penghuninya!", "Katanya sering terdengar decitan sepatu dan suara seperti orang sedang bersih-bersih.", bisa terdengar di seluruh penjuru SMU Seirin. Tapi Tetsuna tak mau ambil pusing, "Toh, waktu di SMP Teiko pun hal itu pun pernah terjadi padaku!" Katanya pada Kagami, sewaktu sahabatnya itu mempertanyakan kenapa ia tidak merasa terganggu dengan semua gosip aneh itu.

Ia benar-benar tak mau ambil pusing mengenai itu semua. Entah itu dianggap hantu penunggu gedung olahraga, dimarahi karena dianggap merebut tempat duduk di bus atau pun kereta, juga dianggap memotong antrean di _Maji Burger_ , padahal ia sudah duduk atau berdiri di sana duluan, ia bahkan tak memiliki seorang pun teman di kelasnya dulu (sebelum ia bertemu dengan Kagami tentunya) karena hawa keberadaannya yang tipis, tapi baginya itu semua bukanlah masalah. Hal yang paling dibencinya dari semua efek-efek hawa keberadaannya yang tipis adalah ketika ia berulang tahun dan orang-orang terdekatnya malah melupakan itu. Tidak, tidak, tentu saja kedua orangtuanya dan juga kakek-neneknya ingat, teman-temannya di tim basket Seirin pun ingat dan mengadakan pesta ulang tahun untuknya di ruang klub (walau tak bisa disangkal kalau bukan karena Kagami yang mengingatkan, mereka pasti baru akan menyadarinya kalau mereka bertemu dengan Tetsuna saat kegiatan klub), anggota Generasi Keajaiban juga memberikan kejutan (yang dikoordinasi oleh Momoi- _san_ ), bahkan mantan kaptennya, Nijimura- _senpai_ , menyempatkan diri untuk mengirimkan _e-mail_ "Selamat ulang tahun, Kuroko- _san_. Tetap berjuang di tim mu yang baru.", dan hanya orang itu, orang yang sangat ia harapkan ucapan selamat ulang tahunnya, yang melupakan hari ulang tahunnya.

Tetsuna benar-benar ingin melempar kue ulang tahunnya ke wajah Kise Ryota.

Ini akan menjadi tahun ketiga _ulang tahun-tanpa-ucapan-dari-Kise-kun_ baginya.

Pada tahun terakhirnya di Teiko, Kise juga tak memberikan ucapan, baginya itu hal yang wajar, karena ia sendiri yang memutuskan untuk menghilang dari Generasi Keajaiban dan tim basket Teiko. Anggota Generasi Keajaiban yang lain pun tak memberikan selamat, termasuk Momoi- _san_ yang notabene dekat dengannya karena sama-sama manajer tim tersebut.

Tahun berikutnya, ia akhirnya bertemu dengan mereka semua (anggota Generasi Keajaiban, walau pun hubungannya dengan Aomine, Akashi dan Midorima (bukankah sejak dulu mereka berdua juga tak pernah akur?) masih belum membaik) dan bukankah hubungannya dengan Kise sejak itu semakin dekat? Kise bahkan datang jauh-jauh ke Seirin untuk mengajaknya pindah ke Kaijo, pemuda itu juga menemuinya diam-diam setelah latih tanding antara Kaijo dan Seirin, bukankah mereka semakin dekat?

Tapi, kenapa?

Ia tetap saja tak memberikan selamat kala itu.

Dan tahun ini, Kise bahkan tak menampakkan batang hidungnya. Tetsuna hanya mengangguk ketika Momoi- _san_ mengatakan kalau ia sudah menghubungi Kise tapi tak ada respon dari _Ace_ tim basket Kaijo itu. Sepanjang pesta ulang tahunnya, Tetsuna berusaha keras agar tak memikirkannya, namun otaknya mengkhianatinya, semakin ia berusaha tak memikirkannya, ia semakin merasa dadanya sesak, ia semakin merasa air mata mulai menggenang di pelupuk matanya.

"Oi, Kuroko! Kau menangis?" Tanya Kagami,

"Bodoh, aku menangis karena terharu dengan kejutan dari kalian semua. Memangnya tak boleh?" dalihnya.

"Kau yakin menangis karena hal itu? Bukan karena ketidak-hadiran seorang kepala pirang bodoh?" Kata Kagami seraya melemparkan tatapan coba-saja-mengelaknya-kalau-kau-berani, yang hanya dibalas dengan senyuman sendu dari Tetsuna.

"Bodoh!" Katanya lagi.

Tetsuna berharap teman-temannya tak menyadari bahwa sedari tadi pikirannya berada di tempat lain, berharap ia berada di Yokohama, merayakan ulang tahunnya bersama Kise atau setidaknya mendengarnya mengucapkan "Selamat ulang tahun, Tetsuna- _cchi_!". Riko- _senpai_ memandanginya dengan tatapan prihatin dan itu justru membuat Tetsuna merasa semakin sendu. Kise Ryota memang pemuda brengsek!

Pada akhirnya runtutan kesibukannya hari itu berakhir dengan sukses, entah itu pesta kecil-kecilan bersama teman-temannya atau pun makan malam bersama ayah, ibu dan neneknya. Tetsuna senang! Ia cukup senang. Setelah mengganti pakaiannya dengan piyama, mengenakan kaos kakinya yang hangat dan menyiapkan buku bacaannya untuk malam ini, Tetsuna merangkak ke dalam selimutnya, mengambil sebanyak-banyaknya kehangatan yang bisa ditawarkan oleh selimutnya. Ia mulai membaca dan tenggelam dalam kisah perang antara Perancis dan Inggris, tetapi perasaannya tetap berkecamuk dengan berbagai pertanyaan yang mau tak mau muncul.

 _"Apakah aku sudah melakukan sesuatu yang salah kepadanya tanpa kusadari?"_ _"Apakah ia melupakkannya?"_ _"Apakah dia merasa risih dengan keberadaanku dan menganggap keberadaanku mengganggu?"_ _"Apakah ia sudah bosan menungguku?"_ _"Apakah sudah ada orang lain yang lebih spesial dariku?"_

Tetsuna melempar buku dalam genggamannya mengenai dinding kamarnya, air matanya tumpah lagi. Ia tak habis pikir mengapa ia masih juga memikirkan hal ini. Ia tak paham dengan sikap Kise yang terus menerus berubah-ubah, biasanya ia selalu mendekati Tetsuna tanpa memikirkan ia risih atau tidak, mengirimi pesan-pesan sepanjang hari, mengirimkan oleh-oleh dari tempat pemotretannya, juga majalah-majalah yang menggunakan jasa modelnya, namun di hari penting seperti ini ia malah menghilang.

Ia muak.

Ia lelah.

Ia jenuh.

Tetsuna menghirup napas dalam-dalam dan menghembuskannya perlahan, ia memejamkan matanya sejenak. Tekadnya sudah bulat. Ia beranjak dari tempat tidurnya dan mengambil telepon genggamnya yang ia letakkan di atas meja belajarnya. Ia menekan angka tujuh pada layar telepon genggamnya dan menelepon sang pemilik nomor, Kise Ryota. Ia menanti dengan sabar hingga dering ketiga dan panggilannya dijawab.

"Halo." Kata Tetsuna untuk membuka pembicaraan,

"Oh, Kuroko- _cchi_ ~ Ada apa menelepon?"

Kise selalu memanggilnya Tetsuna-cchi saat meneleponnya. Jawaban Kise sontak membuat tekad Tetsuna semakin kuat.

"Kuroko- _cchi_ ~?" Tanya Kise lagi,

"Aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu. Kuharap Kise- _kun_ mau mendengarkanku hingga selesai tanpa menyela sama sekali. Ini sangat penting bagiku." Kise terdiam, membiarkan Tetsuna untuk lanjut bicara.

"Aku…Aku ingin mengatakan perasaanku yang sesungguhnya. Aku sudah lama sekali menyimpan perasaan bagi Kise- _kun_ , namun aku tak tahu apakah Kise- _kun_ memiliki perasaan yang sama atau tidak karena Kise- _kun_ tak pernah mengatakan apa-apa dan terus menggodaku. Hari ini, sejak pagi, aku mengharapkan kamu akan mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun padaku, sama seperti tahun kemarin dan tahun sebelumnya." Ia terdiam sejenak, mencoba untuk berpikir jernih namun perasaan dan pikirannya sama buruknya dengan cuaca di luar. Di seberang sana juga tak terdengar suara apa pun.

"Tapi kau tak pernah melakukannya. Setelah itu, kau selalu muncul lagi dengan seolah tak terjadi apa pun. Ah, ya, memang tak ada yang terjadi. Aku minta maaf telah membuatmu risih dengan pengakuanku tapi aku tak bisa melakukannya lagi. Aku sudah memutuskan. Kise- _kun_. _Sayonara_." Ia segera memutuskan sambungan, ia tak mau mendengar penolakan Kise. Hatinya sudah terlalu sakit, ia tahu hatinya tak akan kuat mendengarnya. Gadis mungil itu perlahan terlelap di tengah isakannya.

Kise memandang telepon genggamnya, ia masih terkejut dengan apa yang disampaikan Kuroko padanya. Ia tak menyangka gadis itu akan meneleponnya, terutama dengan suara menahan tangis seperti itu dan tentu sama sekali tidak menyangka bahwa gadis itu kecewa ia tak mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun padanya atau bahkan membalas perasaannya yang selama ini ia anggap tak berbalas.

"Aku harus melakukan sesuatu untuk memperbaiki ini semua."

Karena baginya Kuroko Tetsuna adalah pusat eksistensinya.

 _FIN_


End file.
